Riders on the Storm
'Riders on the Storm '''jest dziesiątym odcinkiem szóstego, dziewięćdziesiątym odcinkiem serialu [[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak|''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak]]'' oraz finałowym odcinkiem pierwszej części sezonu szóstego. W Stanach Zjednoczonych miał swoją premierę 31 stycznia 2017 roku, a w Polsce po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany 21 kwietnia tego samego roku. Opis Gdy los Beacon Hills wisi na włosku, Stado Scotta wraz z sojusznikami stają do walki przeciwko Doglasowi i Jeźdźcom Widmo w ostatecznej rozgrywce. Streszczenie szczegółowe Obsada Postacie główne * Tyler Posey jako Scott McCall * Dylan O'Brien jako Stiles Stilinski * Holland Roden jako Lydia Martin * Shelley Hennig jako Malia Tate * Dylan Sprayberry jako Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby jako Noah Stilinski * Melissa Ponzio jako Melissa McCall * JR Bourne jako Chris Argent Postacie poboczne * Ryan Kelley jako Jordan Parrish * Khylin Rhambo jako Mason Hewitt * Cody Christian jako Theo Raeken * Victoria Moroles jako Hayden Romero * Ian Bohen jako Peter Hale * Michael Johnston jako Corey Bryant * Pete Ploszek jako Garrett Douglas * Joey Honsa jako Claudia Stilinski Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kontynuacja Postacie * W tym odcinku pojawili się Garrett Douglas, Jordan Parrish, Mason Hewitt, Hayden Romero, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, Peter Hale i Claudia Stilinski. Ostatnio widziano ich w Blitzkrieg. * Corey Bryant pojawił się w tym odcinku. Ostatni raz widziano go w Heartless. * Rafael McCall został wspomniany w tym odcinku. Ostatni raz widziano go w Time of Death z sezonu czwartego. Kontynuacja * Zostaje potwierdzone, że Stiles Stilinski był w stacji Widmo na trzy miesiące po tym jak został porwany przez Dziki Gon przed tym, linię czasu na marca lub kwietnia 2013 roku. * Co ciekawe Peter spędził trzy miesiące na stacji, zanim udało mu się uciec w Radio Silence. * Scott i Stiles rozmawiają o szkole średniej (w której Scott pyta, czy Stiles chce się rozdzielić, a Stiles odpowiada: Nigdy więcej) jest równolegle do rozmowy w domu Alexa w Memory Lost, gdzie Scott pyta Stilesa czy on chce się rozdzielić, a Stiles odpowiada: Absolutnie nie. * Malia po raz pierwszy w tym odcinku rozmawia z Peterem i nazywa go Tato, używając emocjonalnego związku między ojcem i córką, aby przełamać stan transu, który ma większość ludzi na Peronie. Jest to kontynuacja pojednania Malii i Piotra, która rozpoczęła się w Radio Silence po tym, jak Peter uciekł od Dzikiego Gonu. * Scena, w której jeden z Jeźdźców Widmo trzyma broń przy twarzy Stilesa, jest podobna do kilku innych scen z serii. Za czasem staje się mniej przestraszony, kończąc na ty, odcinku, gdy zamyka oczy i akceptuje to. Ciekawostki * Tytuł epizodu jest odniesieniem do Jeźdźców Widmo, którzy znani są jako Jeźdźcy Burzy. Jest to również odniesienie do utworu Riders on the Storm, który był grany podczas odcinka Memory Lost. * Garrett ujawnia Scottowi i Liamowi, w tym odcinku, że chce, by Scott, Malia i Lydia dołączyli do jego armii. * Chris Argent i Melissa McCall pierwszy raz całowali się w tym odcinku. * Liam mógł usłyszeć ryk Scotta nawet w innym wymiarze. * Peter Hale i Theo Raeken kontynuują drogę do odkupienia w tym odcinku. * Stiles wspomina, że w tym odcinku stracił prawo jazdy przez zbyt długie przebywanie w innym wymiarze. * W tym odcinku Stiles oddaje przyjacielowi swojego jeepa oraz wszystkie zapasowe klucze. * Stiles i Lydia po raz drugi całują się w tym odcinku. Zmarli * Jeźdźca Widmo - użycie tępego narzędzia; zabity przez Theo Raeken. * Jeźdźcy Widmo - krzyk Banshee; zabity przez Lydię Martin. * Dwóch Jeźdźców Widmo - zastrzelonych własnymi bronią; zabity przez Chrisa Argent. * Duch Claudii Stilinski - krzyk Banshee/strzał z pistoletu; zabita przez Lydię Martin i Noah Stilinskiego. * Inni Jeźdźcy Widmo - ranni podczas bitwy; zabity przez Scotta McCall, Malię Tate, Petera Hale i Theo Raeken. * Garrett Douglas - zamienił się w Jeźdźce Widmo przez Dziki Gon. Miejsca * Szpital Beacon Hills ** Winda ** Recepcja * Peron Jeźdźców Widmo * Podziemne tunele ** Bunkier rodziny Argent * Dom McCall ** Jadalnia * Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills ** Biuro Szeryfa * Beacon Hills High School ** Parking ** Biblioteka ** Campus ** Szatnia dziewczyn ** Korytarz ** Schowek w sali chemicznej ** Klasa * Rezerwat Beacon Hills Galeria |-|Promocyjne= Teen Wolf - Episode 6.10 - Riders of the Storm - Promotional Photo.jpg SCOTTEVERETTWHITE_12-12-16_TEEN-WOLF_610a_UNIT_0157-e1485900655863.jpg mstilesxscott.jpg 610_TW.mp4.00_30_21_19.Still062_edited.jpg teen-wolf-610-malia.jpg stiles6x10etting-closer-to-portal-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-10-Riders-on-the-Storm.jpg |-|Instagram= C3ciM4IWYAAzOSo_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3bh9VxWQAYErGO_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3M-SyXXUAEjRJM_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3M9LM9W8AAMuX-_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3L-OvXWMAIexhI_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3HKkkPXUAAsYEz_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3CIreSXAAAD0gY_595_Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg C3hhSR9WIAAK_ky.jpg C3rVdQQW8AE5e_c.jpg C3wHM8WWYAEonn5.jpg C5NWdpTWAAIKZuB.jpg C5NWdpTWEAAdmU-.jpg |-|Trailer= Teen Wolf 6x10 Promo "Riders on the Storm" (HD) Season 6 Episode 10 Promo Mid-Season Finale 'The Kiss That Opened the Rift' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV 'Malia’s Daddy Issues' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV |-|Z planu= DGkUw9cWAAIangv.jpg DHSHuL9XgAECOwt.jpg DHSHtVpXgAA3ruL.jpg DBkhfoWU0AEyou1.jpg DIyBa-xXUAAjRKv.jpg DIybK8MWAAEfZTS.jpg DXTZw1lWkAEKx3_.jpg DXZGAA0W0AA-5cl.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 6 Kategoria:A do Z